herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Natashaa Leointh
"So, think you got what it takes to fight me?" Character *title = Natashaa Leointh (Known as Emiko Leointh in the Japanese version) *first game= The Heroton Group Year III or The Heroton Group Year I REVISIT if you count it as a remake. *games = *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Kate Higgins *japanactor = Yūki Kodaira *nickname = Natashaa HeartGold, Mrs. HeartGold (After Being married to Erick), Ms. Leointh *Type = Somebody, Reversed (After the death of her Heartless and Nobody), Fusion (Technically considered one after being Revived by Tanahasa Yubel) *Race = Half-Terian (Cat Gene) *Hair color = Green *skin color = Light tan *gender = Female *eye color = Brown *attire = *height = 4'9" (Child), 5' 3" (Age 12-16), 5'9" (5'11" in heels and hyper form) *weight = *birthplace = Iodia Town, Planet Teria *hobbies = *'Family' **'Old Timeline' = Tanahasa (Succesor/Secretly her Younger self from the Alternate Universe), Tomas Harrison (Former Boyfriend), Rin HeartGold (Daughter-in-law) **'New Timeline' = Eloy A. Rosario (Adoptive Brother), Éponine Phisoel (Former best friend), Erick HeartGold (Husband), Mia HeartGold (Daughter), Helios HeartGold (Son), Nana HeartGold (Daughter), Emil Leointh (Father, Deceased), Natalie Leointh (Mother, Deceased), Taison Leointh (Older Brother, Deceased), Alice Leointh (Older Sister, Deceased), Xanatasha (Nobody) *Date of Birth = December 26, 1993 *Date of Death = November 30th, 2009 *Date of Return = December 1st, 2009 *age = 9 (Year I REVISIT Prologue), 12 (Year I REVISIT), 14 (Year III), 15 (Year IV), 16 (Year V), 17 (Year VI), 18-20 (Years VII-VIII), 21 (Year X), 23 (The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix: Phantasma Finale), 44 (The After Years) *alignment = Good (Sometimes nuetral) *likes = Eloy, Erick, her Children, Training, Video games, the color green, the summer, making new weapons, working with electronics, running. *dislikes = Losing, Being made fun of, Being Flat (Her Younger self), Being too tall, her Bust size *ability type = Speed (former), Power, Twilight *Arcana = Priestess *Persona **Initial = Odette **Ultimate = Kaguya Concept and creation Appearance Natashaa's appearance has changed over the years, ranging from Drastic to small. Basic things about her that remained static are her peach colored skin, brown eyes, long Terian ears, cat fangs in her teeth and green hair. As a child her hair was short and unkempt, in a similar style to both Saria and Natallie, and her ears where only a bit long since she hadn't hit puberty yet. As a Teenager (Around 14-15), Her hair became longer, only for her to keep it in a ponytail but in the same style as she had it as a child. She now wears glasses for her very harsh near-sitedness, and her height was at a very small 5 foot 3 inches, she also started painting her fingernails and toenails green and wore Heart-shaped Earrings. After the loss of her right arm (Ages 16-17), she let all of her hair hang down low as well has leave her bangs messy, her long hair now reached down to her lower back. This is around the time she hit puberty, as well as becoming a whole Person again with the Death of her Heartless and Nobody, she began getting taller, now being around 5'7". After she obtained a new Right arm, she changed her look once more, as the front of her hair is still left messy, though the bangs covered her face, the Back of her hair is spiked up and her Long hair now reached up to her ankles. Along with that, her body fully matured, she now stood at 5 feet, 11 inches (And up until After Years, she was the tallest woman in the series). Another thing that was drastically changed was her bust size, going from being a B-cup as a teenager to a large E-cup as an adult. Natashaa is also incredibly strong, mostly in her Right arm, and while she doesn't have visible abs like other Female Characters like Anastasia Nativiallum, She does show muscle in her arms. Starting with Phantasma Finale, she began cutting her hair shorter (Though her Bangs grew even Longer), and she began to mix her clothing up (Her outfit in P.F. being a fusion of her Regular attire with clothes of her Husband, Erick). She became less self-conscious of her height and bust size, but began wearing custom made bras so she could fight better (Since there were none that fit her previously). She would Retain this look until After Years' Prologue, where she is killed by Nagato Cores, only to be revived by fusing with Tanahasa Yubel (Who is Revealed to be Natashaa from another Universe). After the Fusion, Natashaa technically counts as a Fused Character due to the Reversed Emblem on her Chest changing to that of the Fusion Emblem. While she remains the same in terms of Personality and most of her Looks, she now has visible Scars across her stomach and Left shoulder from the fusion, but now has bigger hips and a stronger left arm retaining from Tanahasa. After the Universal Merge caused by Xerebatsu Illumina in The Heroton Group: The After Years II, Her lives from two different universes mix into the main one. In this new Fused Universe, Natashaa's personality and past remains the same, and she remains powerless thanks to Empress Divae, however, she has become very lax living her life as a stay at home mother, and has gotten noticeably more thicker and less athletic. History Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love *Erick HeartGold Trivia *Originally, Natashaa had the second biggest bust size in the entire series, the first being Casilda. This she was bumped down to third after the reintroduction of Eve Robotnik. **Additionally, Save for Eve, Anastasia Nativiallum and Ruichi Cores, Mostly Every Girl in the series is envious about her bust size, including her own daughter. **Natashaa's bust size has grown almost tremendosly over the series, having gone from a B cup at age 14, a D cup at age 16, a E cup in her early adulthood, and finally a H cup during the After Years. **As of 2017, Natashaa is tied with Ruichi Cores and Anastasia Nativiallum for third biggest bust size in the series. **Her default outfit for the series is a joke on her having to improvise for her height and chest size. This is changed as of The Heroton Group: Memento Phase to tone down the amount of skin she shows. *Natashaa is constantly unhappy with how her body is, when she was younger, she hated being short and small chested, and when older, the opposite (Though that changes after she marries). *While not showing any sort of muscle or abs, Natashaa is incredibly strong, being able to hold large weapons with her right hand alone, however, her left arm lacks the same strength for unknown reasons. **The Heroton Group: Memento Phase's redesign shows her with some muscle, though still very little. *Being the desendant of Saria, she shares similar traits to her. **Both have Green hair and Long ears **Both are the Childhood Friends of the Main Character (Save for the Shiromato timeline) **Both where in Love with the Main character and later accept they cannot be with them (Save for the Original Timeline where they do end up together). *Eloy, Erick, and Natashaa are the only Characters in the series to have their names changed for the Japanese dubs. *Natashaa has had numerous voice actors over the course of the series, all of which are uncredited. **The Only English voice actor that is credited is her current one, Kate Higgins, who started voicing Natashaa beginning with The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix: Lord of Arcana. **Kate Higgins is also the voice actor of Miles "Tails" Prower (After he reached puberty), fittingly enough due to them sharing different versions of the Theme "Believe in Myself". **Natashaa's Japanese voice, Yuuki Kodaira, is the voice actor of New Hyrule Link in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. *Her design for Super Smash Bros. 4: Project H shows her with her prosthetic right arm, though she has her right arm be organic in The Heroton Group: Memento Phase. This is mostly due to her "Smash" appearance be based off her design as a whole, while Memento Phase is based around after she regained her right arm. Gallery SCAN0065.jpg|Natashaa's Overall Design as of Years VII + VIII Natashaa Leointh (After Years) Beta.png|Artwork of Natashaa in Other R when she's about 26, it's also her artwork for her "Caring Mother" outfit in Budokai UPDATED Natashaa Leointh.JPG|Natashaa's Updated Artwork for Memento Phase (Old Timeline) SCAN0060 (2).JPG|Natashaa's Original Appearance for The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix: Rapture SCAN0061 (2).JPG|Natashaa's Original Design from 2011 SCAN0063.JPG|Natashaa Year VI and Year VII Designs on the Cover of Lord of Arcana SCAN0049.JPG|Alicia giving Natashaa her Right Arm in Lord of Arcana SCAN0785.JPG|A Before and After Comparison of Natashaa and Taison from 2008 & 2013 SCAN0001.png|Natashaa's Mermaid Form's Original Design From The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix: Heartless Princess BASE Mermaid Natashaa.png|Natashaa's Mermaid Form from The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix: Heartless Princess BASE Mermaid Natashaa II.png|Natashaa's Mermaid Form from The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix: Rapture BASE Cat Natashaa.png|Natashaa's Animal Form from The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix: Heartless Princess SCAN0103.JPG|Natashaa cosplaying as Nelliel tu odelschwanck from Bleach Natashaa HeartGold Leointh.JPG|Natashaa in After Years (Chronologically her last Playable Appearance) Natashaa Leointh (Finale).png|Natashaa in her mid 20's during the New Team Chaotix Collection's finale. BASE Natashaa (No Weapon).png|Natashaa in the New Timeline (Also how she appears in Super Smash Bros. 4: Project H) Theme Songs